The Mistake
by Steve AMDHome
Summary: When Kate Makes A Mistake And Drives Humphrey Out Of The Pack, What Will Happen... Embark On This Wonderful Journey Of Twist And Turns, And As Always Read & Review
1. The Beginning

**This was writen By a friend. Hope you like it. I will post the chapters as he writes them.**  
><strong>Writen by a person named "Humphrey And Kate" on the Alpha and Omega Fansite<strong>

**I Have Made A Few Changes to Spaces, Tell Me If This Is Better Than Last Time.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Humphrey opened his eyes and looked outside his den. The sun was yet to rise and Humphrey turned around to find Kate sleeping in his den.

"Yes finally I get to watch Kate sleeping, she so cute when she is sleeping," Humphrey muttered under his breath.

"Ummm sorry to disappoint you Humphrey but I been awake for the past 5 minutes," Kate said giggling as she got up.

"Damn so close," Humphrey muttered in disappointment. "Anyways do you want to watch the sunrise with me?"

"Sure but after that I need to attend to my Alpha duties,"

"Alright,"

They left Humphrey's den and headed to the Moonlight Howl Rock which was the best place to watch the sunrise.

"So what are you going to do while I do my duties," Kate asked as she was walking beside Humphrey.

"Maybe I go and hang out with Garth and Lilly and see what they are doing,"

"Oh alright, you and Garth had become best of friends during these last few days,"

"Well I realize that it wasn't his fault that you two almost got married and he didn't want to marry you as much as you didn't want to marry him, which turned out good for me,"

"I glad that you two are getting along."

They reached the peak of the Moonlight Howl Rock just in time as the sun was about to rise. Humphrey turned to look at Kate. The sun made Kate's fur glow which made her hotter.

"Ummm Humphrey you're drooling,"

"Ohhhh sorry Kate I was just enjoying the view," Humphrey said as he snapped of his trance.

"Aww that's so sweet," Kate said as she snuggled closer to Humphrey.

They stay like this until Kate heard Winston's howl.

"That's my dad I better go,"

"No just a little while longer,"

"I can't Humphrey, just think that the sooner I go the sooner I come back and spend more time with you,"

"Please," Humphrey said as he made a puppy look on his face.

"That's no fair Humphrey you know I can't say no to that face," Kate giggled as she licked Humphrey's cheek. "Fine I stay a bit longer,"

"_Yes I will remember to use this face in the future," _Humphrey thought to himself. After 5 minutes they heard another howl.

"I must go Humphrey,"

"Okay I see you soon then," Kate ran off heading to the Head Alpha's den. Humphrey headed to Garth and Lilly's den which wasn't far from here.

Humphrey reached Garth and Lilly's den and saw that Garth and Lilly were already up.

"Hey guys," Humphrey said as he enter the den and joined Garth and Lilly.

"Hey Humphrey what are you doing here?" Garth asked.

"Just killing time until Kate gets back from her Alpha duties, by the way Garth aren't you suppose to do your Alpha duties too?"

"Nah I got the whole day off since I got night watch tonight,"

"Anyways what do you want to do?" Lilly asked as she was bored.

"Ummm we could always log sled,"

"Awesome I always wanted to try that,"

"Cool,"

"If Lilly going I'm going," Garth said as he didn't want to leave Lilly alone.

"Alright then follow me ,"

They headed to a hill and they saw Mooch.

"Hey Mooch, where is Salty and Shakey,"

"They went to hang out with Reba and Janice,"

"Oh then do you want to come with us we're going log sledding,"

"Sure,".

They searched around for a log to sled in. After 10 minutes they finally found one a pushed it to the top of the hill.

"Everybody hop into the log."

Humphrey was first, followed by Lilly, then Garth and lastly Mooch.

"All ready?" Humphrey asked.

Everybody nodded. "Alright 3...2….1…Go!"

They pushed off and the log was increasing its speed as it slid down the hill.

"Lean left, Lean right," Humphrey shouted as they avoided the trees and rocks. "Alright Mooch lower the boom,"

They all flew in the air and crashed landed safety onto the feeding grounds.

"Hey alright why is there two Lillys?" Garth asked.

Humphrey laughed as he turned around to find that Garth was as white as Lilly.

"I guess we know who the omega here," Humphrey said laughing on the floor holding his stomach because it was hurting so much. "Anyways how did you find log sledding Lilly,"

"It was awesome, scary at first but fun in the end,"

"You are always welcome to come log sledding with us Lilly, but I don't think Garth will come anytime soon," Humphrey said as he recovered but once again fell on the floor laughing.

"Ha ha very funny come on Lilly lets go back to our den,"

"Alright, see you later Humphrey"

Humphrey walked back to his den and was waiting for Kate. After 10 minutes of waiting Kate walked into the den.

"Hey Humphrey how was your day?"

"Great I never thought I will see Garth scared before,"

"I wish I could of seen that," Kate chuckled.

"Humphrey I going to have a sleepover party over in my dad's den,"

"Cool so what time is it?"

"Oh sorry Humphrey it is a girls only party maybe next time,"

"Okay sure," Humphrey sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry I will make it up to you tomorrow," Kate said winking at Humphrey.

"I will hold you to that," Humphrey said "Have you told Lilly?"

"Yeah she helped me plan it in the first place."

"So what about your parents"

"They are going to stay in Hutch's den tonight,"

"What about your mum isn't she worry?"

"Nah as long there are no boys there she is fine," Kate and Humphrey laughed.

Humphrey and Kate just hanged out in their den until it was time for Kate to leave.

"Okay Humphrey I should be heading to the party now,"

"Alright I see you tomorrow then," Kate headed out the den and Humphrey was thinking.

"_I go see if Lilly had left yet I wonder if she any ideas about how should I ask Kate to marry me," _Humphrey thought to himself.

Humphrey headed to Lilly's den. He stop by the river to take a drink and saw Winston.

"Great just the wolf I was looking for," "Hello sir, what do you need me for?"

"I want to say if Kate was going to have a mate glad that it would be you, I know how you felt for her since when you were a pup and I am truly grateful for it,"

"Thank you sir and I will protect and care for her with my life,"

"I know you will Humphrey," Winston headed off to Hutch den and Humphrey took a drink and headed off to Lilly's den.

As Humphrey reached Lilly's den he saw Garth coming out of den.

"_He is probably heading to his Alpha duties." I wondering if he is still angry with me making fun of him earlier. I should apologize to him," _Humphrey thought to himself as he headed over to Garth.

"Hey Garth,"

"Hey Humphrey," Garth said in a piss off tone.

"I'm sorry about earlier but I couldn't control myself,"

"It's alright Humphrey I know making jokes is in your blood," Garth said in a relaxed tone.

"Cool, no hard feelings,"

"None at all Humphrey see you later?"

"Sure,"

"Hey is Lilly still in the den?"

"Yeah she is getting ready for the party tonight,"

"Okay," Garth headed off to Hutch's den and Humphrey enter Lilly's den.

"Hey Humphrey what are you doing here?"

"Hey Lilly I was wondering if you can help me on something?"

"Sure , anything"

"Okay but you can't tell anyone else especially Kate,"

"Alright Humphrey tell me,"

"Do you have any ideas about how should I ask Kate to marry me?" Humphrey said in a shy tone.

"WHAT you are thinking about marrying Kate,"

"Yeah I can't imagine a life without Kate, I want her to be with me forever"

"Wow Humphrey I never knew you love her that much,"

" Well I do, so do you got any ideas?"

"What do you have so far?"

"Umm… I was going to take her to a place which overlook a meadow of flowers before the sunrise and when the sunrise I was going to ask her."

"Wow that sounds so beautiful, how did you come up with the idea?"

"I found that place when I was still new to the pack and decided if I was ever going to ask someone I was going to do it there,"

"Humphrey I think you should stick with that idea I know Kate will absolutely love it,"

"You think so?"

"I know so,"

"Thanks Lilly," Humphrey was about to leave the den but was stop by Lilly.

"Hey Humphrey do you want to come with me when I head over to the sleepover party since I don't want to walk alone,"

"Sure,"

As they were walking to Winston's den Humphrey spotted the flower that Kate had when he first saw Kate at the Moonlight Howl when she was meeting Garth for the first time.

"Be right back Lilly,"

"Okay," Humphrey ran off to pick the flower. He returned with it careful not to crush the flower.

"I going to give this to Kate when we reached the party then I going to leave,"

"Wow Humphrey I never knew that you can be so romantic, Kate is so lucky to have you ,"

"Thank you Lilly and Garth is so lucky to have you," Humphrey said as they approached the feeding grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it Read &amp; Review<strong>


	2. The Horrible Lie

**(HaK) Humphrey And Kate: Here is chapter 2 just for you guys. What will Kate think of marrying Humphrey? Will she say yes? This chapter will make you cry out for joy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

As Lilly and Humphrey approach Winston's den they can hear the girls talking.

"Kate you are not seriously going out with that pathetic Humphrey are you?" said one of the girls and they all laughed.

Humphrey and Lilly stopped near the entrance of the den and started to listen.

"Of course not I just date him so I don't need to marry that pathetic Eastern wolf Garth," They all laugh. Kate continued. "After all Humphrey is a pathetic little coyote, he can't do anything himself, everything to him is a joke and he is a huge disgrace to this pack and when we were taken to Idaho he was a pain, I still can't believe I made it back alive,"

Kate said holding back her tears and was about to cry for saying those things about Humphrey. Kate put on a smile and joins the others in laughing as she didn't want her friends to think badly of her. Humphrey heard all this and drop the flower that he brought for Kate and ran off into the forest. Lilly stood in shock as she couldn't believe that her sister and went to the entrance of the den.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU KATE, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HUMPHREY," Lilly shouted at Kate. Kate stood there in shock that Lilly had heard what she said. "HUMPHREY LOVED YOU AND YOU JUST GO AND BREAK HIS HEART," Lilly said as she took off to find Humphrey.

Kate stood there with thoughts running through her head.

"_What Humphrey heard me! I can't believe that I said all that things about him,"_

"Nice work Kate you put the pathetic Humphrey in his place," one of the girls said.

Kate snapped. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HUMPHREY LIKE THAT," Kate shouted as she stormed out of the den.

She noticed a flower on the floor. It was covered in Humphrey's scent.

"_I'm so sorry Humphrey," _she thought as she picked it up. Kate ran into the forest looking for Humphrey.

Humphrey ran to the top of the waterfall that once separated the two packs. He lied down near the edge of the river crying into his fur.

"_I can't believe that it was all a lie, I thought she loved me, I guess I right the first time, I should off leave Jasper when I had the chance," _Humphrey thought as he heard someone coming.

He turned around to find Lilly walking up to him. Humphrey ran up to her and hugged her.

"I can't believe it was all a lie, I loved her." Humphrey said as he cried in Lilly's shoulder.

"I know Humphrey I also don't believe it," Lilly said as she try to comfort Humphrey.

Lilly heard footsteps approaching. Kate appeared out of the forest.

"Can I speak to Humphrey for a second Lilly?" Kate said as she steps into the moonlight.

"NO, WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAYS, YOU HAVE CAUSE ENOUGH PAIN ALREADY, JUST GET LOST!" Lilly shouted as Humphrey breaks away from Lilly and started walking behind Lilly.

"I just need to talk to him please,"

"No I can't believe that he ever fell in love with you, you were lucky that you ever had him in the first place,"

"Lilly it was all a lie,"

"I don't believe you, why would you ever lie about that, I cant believe you,"

"I lied to don't look bad in front of my friends I promise,"

"If that was the reason you selfish, I cant believe that he was going to ask you to marry him,"

"He was going to ask me to marry him?"

"Yes, are you happy now, you just broke the heart of the only wolf that would give anything to be with you," Kate cried as she tried to barge through Lilly.

When she pass through Lilly she saw that Humphrey was gone.

"Where did Humphrey go?" Kate said as Lilly turned around.

"Great now I have to find him again. I hope he doesn't do anything he will regret."

Humphrey headed towards Hutch den as soon as Lilly and Kate were arguing by the waterfall. He reached Hutch den and enter. He saw that Winston and Eve inside.

"Where is Hutch?" Humphrey asked as he looked around.

"He off on night duty watch with Garth," Winston answered.

"Oh okay, umm, Winston sir can I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure Humphrey," Winston said as he walked out of the den.

"Okay Humphrey what is on your mind?"

"Umm sir I going to leave Jasper in the morning,"

"Okay, you are always welcoming back here,"

"I won't be coming back,"

"Okay but why Humphrey?" Winston asked as he was wondering why he wanted to leave Jasper all of a sudden.

Humphrey was about to answer but his emotions took over. Humphrey ran towards the Moonlight Howl Rock.

"_I guess he doesn't want to talk about it. I hope nothing bad has happened." _Winston though as he walked inside the den to tell Eve the bad news.

Kate and Lilly were looking for Humphrey everywhere. They headed over to Hutch's den to see if their parents had seen Humphrey. Kate and Lilly headed inside the den.

"Dad had you seen Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"Yeah he was here a few minutes ago,"

"What was he doing here?"

"He was here to tell me that he is leaving Jasper first thing in the morning,"

"WHAT!" Kate and Lilly both shouted.

"Do you have any ideas why Humphrey is leaving the pack?" Kate was about to answer but Lilly answered first.

"Because Kate had say Humphrey was a disgraced to this pack and that he was useless,"

"Kate is this true?" Winston asked in shock.

"Yes,"

"But why?"

"Because I didn't want to look bad in front of my friends,"

"Kate I'm disappointed in you, I cant believe that you said those things about Humphrey, he is the most kind, caring and most forgiving wolf I ever known"

"Do you think he will ever forgiving me?,"

"I don't know Kate even though he is the most forgiving wolf ever you crushed his heart," Eve said. "He loved you all his life. Did you know that he have a crush on you when you were pups?"

"No I didn't,"

"Well, he did and when you were in Alpha School he was missing hanging around you so much that he was crying himself to sleep every night,"

"Wow I never knew that Humphrey loved me so much,"

"Well he does, and you really said those things about him, it must of killed him inside,"

"Dad do you know where he might have gone?"

Before Winston could answer they heard a howl. The howl was filled with sadness and was full of depression. Kate, Lilly, Winston and Eve headed towards the Moonlight Howl Rock. They reached the peak only to see Humphrey howling to the moon with tears running down his face creating a puddle around him. Humphrey took one final howl releasing all his emotions and pain that was inside him. He turned around only to find Kate, Lilly and Eve crying and Winston trying holding back tears. As Kate started to approach him, he ran pass them and into the forest. He turned around to take one last look of Moonlight Howl Rock and walk towards the train tracks as he didn't want to wait for morning to come. As he approached the train tracks he can hear a train coming and was running towards the train. He jumped into a train cart and turn around to see Garth standing there. Garth saw Humphrey jump into the cart with tears flowing down his face. As the train pass Garth ran back to Hutch's den to find Kate crying into Eve's shoulder and Lilly crying in Winston's shoulder.

"What happens guys I just saw Humphrey jumping into a train cart leaving Jasper,". Lilly broke away from Winston and started crying into Garth fur.

"Humphrey is leaving Jasper forever," Lilly said as kept crying into Garth's chest.

"Why I thought he was happy here," Garth said as he hugged Lilly.

"He was until Kate ruined it all,"

"What how?"

"She said that most terrible things about Humphrey and Humphrey heard it all,"

"Kate how could you do that to him? It killed him inside he couldn't stop crying. I saw his face when he jumped into that train cart. Pain was all across his face that I couldn't bear to look at him."

* * *

><p><strong>Well Theres Chaper 2<br>Is This Spacing Better?**


	3. The First Day

**Hak: Oh No Humphrey Left Jasper. What is Going to Happen? How Will Kate Cope With Humphrey Not Being next to Her Side? What is Humphrey Thinking? Enough With the Questions Just Read Chapter 3 Already.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

As Humphrey jumped into the train cart thoughts ran through his mind.

"I am going back to Jasper."

"Why, so you can be used again by Kate,"

"But I love Kate,"

"Well she doesn't love you, you heard her, she thinks you are useless and pathetic, if she had really loved you she wouldn't consider marrying Garth, and shouldn't have says those things regardless of the situation." Said the pain and hatred inside.

"But even though she said those things I still love her."

"Don't fall into the trap Humphrey, she will act that she cares and loves you but in reality she would use you again and again and again."

"But what about my friends?"

"Look Humphrey if you go back to Jasper now, all the pain and sadness will all come back and in the end your friends will leave you alone til the day you die, Humphrey listen to me, you will be better off as a lone wolf. If you had listen to me in the first place when I said to jump onto the train you could have avoided all the pain and sadness you are experiencing now, so are you going to listen to me now or what?"

"I guess you are right," Humphrey said.

"So from now on you will throw away your feelings for Kate and move on, take one last howl to erase all your memories of Kate,"

Humphrey headed to the train cart door and took a deep breath. He released his howl containing all his feelings and memories about Kate into the night sky. As tears flowed down his face he travelled back to the times where they were pups and the time they spent in Idaho and when they first howl on the train. She was the only one that he could truly love but without her he will never love again.

Kate headed towards the peak of the Moonlight Howl Rock. As she reached the peak she noticed the puddle made from Humphrey's tears when he was howling to the world his pain. Kate stood beside the puddle of tears and howled to the night sky showing all the guilt of putting Humphrey down in front of her friends. Her howl was full with depression and guilt as she stood at the peak with tears running down her body to join the puddle of tears. She stopped howling and sat there with an unbearable pain that was shredding her heart to pieces until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Humphrey was getting ready to jump off the train. As soon he jumped off the train it began to rain fiercely. The rain felt like needles piercing into Humphrey body but he didn't care. He was thinking furiously about Kate.

"All that time we spent together it was all a lie, even when we were pups I thought she was my best friend in the entire world but I guess that was a lie too. She never had feelings for me, she just want to use me to get away from Garth, I knew that I never had a chance with her, I don't know why I had waste all my life chasing something that could never happen, why Kate why did you have to do this to me, I loved you, why couldn't you love me back, I guess I better alone by myself," Humphrey took shelter in a nearby cave and falls asleep trying to get Kate out of his head.

Humphrey woke to the sun shinning in his face.

"I guess it wasn't a nightmare, oh how I really hoped that it was"

Humphrey looks around the place looking for some food. He found a caribou grazing on grass unaware of Humphrey's presence. Humphrey remembers watching Kate hunts.

"Kate, Kate" a voice inside his head said. Suddenly Humphrey blacked out. Waking up Humphrey saw a dead carcass beside him and blood on his paws.

"Ugghhhh what happen," Humphrey looks around

"Oh wells," he drags the carcass back to the cave.

Meanwhile back in Jasper Kate woke up.

"Where am I?" Kate said looking around. "Last thing I remember was I was at the peak of the Moonlight Howl Rock,"

"I carried you here," a voice behind her said. Kate looked at the entrance of the den. She saw a grey wolf standing there.

"Humphrey?" Kate said hoping that last night was a nightmare.

"No Humphrey left Jasper remember Kate?"

"Yeah I remember I was just hoping that it was a nightmare," Kate looks up and sees Winston heading towards her. Kate lunged towards Winston and cries into his chest.

"Why did I have to have a sleepover party, if I didn't I wouldn't have said all those things about Humphrey _(man I hate this writer)_"

"What anyways I am worried about Humphrey, he is an omega and I don't think he can take care of himself, so I just came to tell you that Garth and Lilly are going to look for him."

"What, can I join them?"

"Kate I don't think that is a good idea,"

"But it is my fault and I want to fix it,"

"Fine they are leaving after they eat,"

"Okay," Kate heads out of the den into the sunlight.

Her eyes were red from crying her heart out and her fur was a mess filled with dirt and tears. She knew that it was her fault that Humphrey had left. If she could travel back in time she will take all the things she said back but she couldn't. Kate started crying again as she feel the body being torn from the inside from all the guilt inside of her. Kate headed towards the feeding grounds where she saw Lilly and Garth cuddling together. Seeing this it brought back memories of her and Humphrey, she couldn't stand the pain of being without Humphrey. She head towards Garth and Lilly trying to hold back tears when she joined them.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly said in disgust as she saw Kate.

"I came to join the search for Humphrey,"

"Why, so you can hurt him more?"

"No, I coming to apologize to him, I want to tell him that those things I said about him was all a lie,"

"I will tell him when we find him,"

"No I want to tell him myself,"

"I doubt he will listen or even stay near you,"

"I know but I must at least try to fix things, this was all my fault,"

"I agree with you Kate it was your fault that I lost my best friend and I still don't believe it you say that,"

After 5 minutes of sitting in silence the hunting party approached the feeding grounds with 5 caribou. They put the caribou in the middle and headed towards the head alpha den to report. Garth grabbed one caribou and dragged it to where Lilly and Kate were sitting. As soon as Garth puts the caribou down Kate and Lilly ate as fast as they could so they would have a better chance of finding Humphrey. Garth sat there and let the girls finish before he ate. As soon Kate and Lilly finish eating Garth dug in.

"Hey honey," Lilly said.

"Yes Lilly," Garth said with his mouth half full.

"I'm just going to wash up, we will just meet here before we head off,"

"Okay," As Lilly started to walked towards the lake Kate ran up to her and joined her.

After 5 minutes of silence Kate tried to break the silence between them.

"So is it true that Humphrey was going to ask me to marry him?"

"Yes it is true but I bet he regretting it right now, Kate you had really broke his heart, when you left for Alpha School he stopped having fun and stayed in his den all day. One day I entered his den to see if he was okay, he was sleeping and mumbling about missing you and that he would give anything to just be around you," Kate hold back her tears and kept walking.

They reached the lake and Lilly and Kate walked into the middle of the lake and started washing themselves. Kate dunked her head in the water to clean the tears and dirt off her face. After they had finished they walked back to Garth who was waiting for them.

"Ready?"

"Yeah lead the way," Lilly answered.

Garth and Lilly walked in front as Kate stayed behind. Garth and Lilly were talking about how they were going to find Humphrey and Kate was lost in her thoughts thinking about ways to apologize to Humphrey, sorry was not going to cut it this time. As they approached the train tracks they heard a train approaching. They ran the train tracks just in time to see an open train cart approaching. Lilly jumped first then Garth and lastly Kate. As they looked around the cart Kate realized that this cart was the same one that they travelled in back to Jasper. She saw the haystacks on each side of the cart. She saw the lake where they first howled together. All the memories of Humphrey came flooding back to her. Her head felt like it was tearing itself apart piece by piece. The pain was too much for Kate too handle and pass out. Garth rushed to Kate to check her pulse. It was still beating.

"Kate is fine,"

"Thank god, I cant stand to lose someone else close to me, anyways have you got Humphrey's scent yet?"

"No not yet"

* * *

><p><strong>A Three Man (er Wolf) Search Party for Humphrey. Will They Find Humphrey? What Will Happen When They Find Humphrey (if They Find Him)? How Will Humphrey Cope With Being Alone? Well I Guess You Have to Find Out Next Chapter. Until Then Leave A Review, (or Else This Story Will Go Down In An Evil Way. =D )<strong>


	4. Humphrey is Found

**What Will Happen This Chapter? Will Kate Find Humphrey? Or Will Something Happen? Enough With the Questions Already. Just Read It.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Humphrey's POV**

I started to wake up from my sleep. My whole body hurts since the cave floor is bumpy and filled with small rocks. I walked outside. It was dawn. I decided to look for a river so I may take a drink from it. I looked around the area until I heard the sound of rushing water. I ran in the direction of which the sound is coming from. Coming up to the river I realised that the current of the river is too fast and started to walk downstream.

After five minutes of walking, I reached a lake. I started to drink from the lake but then I looked up. The sun was rising and it made the lake sparkle. I watched the sun rise with memories of Kate and me watching the sunrise together just before she goes off to her Alpha duties. I tried shaking the thought of Kate out of my mind and remind myself that she never loved me and that I need to forget about her. After I finished drinking I headed back to my cave.

****Garth's POV****

After traveling on the train for maybe thirty minutes or so Lilly and I were trying to find Humphrey's scent while Kate was passed out, probably because she was crying all night.

"I got it, I got Humphrey's scent it looks like he jumped off a few more miles ahead so we should get off the train soon" I said to Lilly as I sniffed the air once more.

"What about Kate she is still passed out maybe we can leave on the train while we look for Humphrey" Lilly said to me.

"No Lilly... we can't do that your mother will kill me if anything happens to either of you two" I told Lilly with Eve in my mind telling me if anything happened to those two she will do something really bad that involves my tail.

I shook those nasty thoughts out of my head and turned back to Lilly to see her laughing.

"Wait what's so funny?" I asked her

"Nothing Garth" she said with a sly smile on her face which ended up making the corners of my maw turn up into a smile.

"Hey I'm serious, she said that she will rip off my tail and shove it down my throat

I really, really don't want that to happen" I said

Lilly only respond to that by dropping on the train floor rolling around laughing holding her stomach as she did.

"Well...Anyways Lilly get ready to jump we are here" I told her when she just laid there still slightly giggling.

I walked over to Kate to pick her up and carried her on my back. To be honest I almost forgot about her while I was too busy watching Lilly laugh at the idea of her mother ripping my tail off and shoving it down my throat.

I picked up Kate and then walked to the side door of the train cart that we were in.

Me and Lilly got ready to Jump.

"Okay so in three...two...one JUMP!" I said as we both jumped off at the same time.

But when we landed Lilly crashed into me in mid-air and knocking me down.

Which caused Kate to be thrown into the air away from me but she seemed fine when she landed because she never woke up from her nap.

Lilly landed on top of me, our noses touching.

"I can get used to this" I said to Lilly chuckling.

Lilly blushed and giggled but then got off me.

I walked over to Kate to see if she had any injuries.

"Hey Lilly can you please find some shelter for us while I see if Kate is okay.

"Sure" Lilly said while she walked off into the forest.

**Lilly's POV**

I was walking into the forest looking for an old den or some sort of cave that we can rest in. I looked around the area when I took a nose full of Humphrey's scent. I knew he was here but a little further into the forest somewhere.

I heard a twig snap in front of me I looked to see what it is and I saw a grey wolf bolted it. I chased after the wolf who I am pretty sure is Humphrey.

I tried to keep up with the wolf but he was really fast I decided to try something. I opened my mouth and yelled out "Humphrey!" The wolf looked back for a split second it was Humphrey. I stopped running after I lost him I ran back to Garth and Kate. When I got to where they were waiting at, I quickly told Garth to pick up Kate and follow me. I lead them down the trail that me and Humphrey were running on until I got to the point where I stopped running after him.

When we kept walking down the wolf made trail we found a cave and to our surprise it was empty but the scent of Humphrey was everywhere in there and around it. We walked into the cave. Garth placed Kate down gently in the back of the cave we then walked back outside to continue looking for Humphrey.

**Humphrey's POV**

I stop running and look back. No one was following me I had a sigh of relief I was happy to see Lilly but where she was Kate was bound to be near so I really had no choice but to run away. I couldn't forgive Kate just yet if I was going too. I started making my way back to a cave that I was staying in but then I heard voices so I hid behind a bush and made sure they didn't see me. As they walked by it was Garth and Lilly. I was waiting for Kate to walk by too but she never did.

"Maybe Kate wasn't here at all," I thought to myself as I headed towards my cave.

I finally got to the cave and walked in but as soon as I poked my head into the cave I got tackled and pinned down by someone. It was Kate.

**Kate's POV**

When I woke up from my sleep and looked around. I was in a cave and it had Humphrey's scent all over. I was excited that we were really to where Humphrey must be. I circled around inside the cave a couple of times when I heard footsteps I looked at the entrance and saw Humphrey walking in. I was excited to see him. I tackled him and pinned him to the ground. Tears of joy were flowing down my face.

"HUMPHREY, I MISSED YOU, I am so sorry Humphrey what I said back there... none of it was true I only said that because of my friends and I know that's not right but Humphrey I'm so sorry Humphrey I love you.."

"Kate please can you get off me?" Humphrey said

"No," I said as I stared at him

"Kate please... I can't be around you anymore..." Humphrey told me

My legs grew weak as I heard those words come out of his mouth. I slowly got off him crying under my breath...

"I'm sorry Kate," Humphrey said as he ran off into the forest

I sat down with my head down looking at my paws as I slowly felt my heart getting crushed, my whole body felt like it was under a rock, my ears were pressed against my head as I slowly shrank to the ground and curled up crying. I felt like I was dying. I thought to myself "I just lost my best friend the love of my life and I was the one to screw it all up..."

I slowly got up to my feet and followed in Humphrey's direction head still down low I had one more last thing to say to him..

As I followed Humphrey's scent I reached a cliff. I walked up towards the cliff hoping that Humphrey wasn't there. As I approached the edge of the cliff I saw a grey ball. I knew that it was Humphrey and nudged him. He looked up, his eyes were red. He stood up and faced me.

"I'm sorry Kate, but I can't be with you anymore, I thought that we were meant to be but it turns out that it's not."

"No Humphrey we are meant to be together,"

"No Kate I can't stand to get hurt anymore, I gave you too many chances,"

"Please Humphrey one more I didn't mean any of that..."

"If you actually love me you wouldn't have say anything of that in the first place,"

"Bu...t... Humphrey I do love you.."

"Trust me Kate you don't love this pathetic coyote,"

"You're not! A pathetic coyote!"

"Bye Bye, Kate I hope you never see me again," Humphrey said as I saw him walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Humphrey no...! Please I need you" I screamed as I saw him jump off the cliff.

I ran over to the edge of the cliff and I tried grabbing his tail but I was too late he was already falling to the bottom I couldn't stand to see what was going to happen so I looked away and hid my face in my fur crying into it.

I got up and pulled myself away from the cliff. I thought to myself "He's dead! Oh my god! It's all my fault! I Love him he's right why would I even say those things about him" I was thinking to myself as my head screaming at itself I was the cause of his death I was the one who cause that much pain for him that it made him jump off a cliff. As I ran back to the cave I saw a grey wolf in the distance. I thought to myself "Humphrey?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You Like The Cliffhanger Cause I Wont Be Updating Till Next Weekend (Stupid School)<strong>


	5. Meeting Humphrey's Family

**Is Kate Seeing Things? If Not Is The Grey Wolf Humphrey? How Did Humphrey Survive A Fall Off A Cliff And Unhurt? Read Chapter 5 and Find Out.**

**I have Changed Humphreys Parents Names For A Complaint Was Filed By Darkpillz. I'm Not Very Good With Names, So If You Can Think Of Better Names Plz Put Them In A Review Or PM Them To Me**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Kate's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes "Am I seeing things?" I rubbed the tears from my eyes. The grey wolf is there. "I must be dreaming,". I pinched myself. "Nope definitely not a dream, I can't believe it, Humphrey is still alive," I couldn't contain my excitement anymore. I tackled Humphrey and pinned Humphrey or who I thought was Humphrey.

"Humphrey! Your still alive!" I screamed to him licking him like crazy

"Uhhhh I'm not Humphrey" the wolf said pushing me away gently

I was a little shocked hearing that and I took another look at the wolf's face and realized it wasn't Humphrey because Humphrey has ice blue eyes and this wolf had green but he looked a lot like Humphrey but with some changes in appearance. I stepped away from the wolf and started to cry again all the excitement I just had perished and now I only felt pain again for the death Humphrey.

"Wait did you say Humphrey?" the wolf got up to his feet.

"Yes.." I looked back at the wolf

"I think you should come with me," the wolf said as walked i the opposite direction.

"Hey..umm may I ask how you know Humphrey?" I asked him as I started to follow him to where ever he was leading me.

His ears twitched as he stopped and looked at me.

"Humphrey, he's my brother" he said to me

I stood there in shock. Thoughts ran through my mind "Did he just say brother? I never knew that Humphrey had a brother, but then again I never asked.

"Hello you there?" the wolf asked as he waved his paw in front of my face.

I snapped back into reality and looked at him.

"Y..You..Your his brother?" I asked him

"Yes I'm Humphrey's brother, my name is Felix" he said

"How do you know Humphrey?" Felix asked as he tilted his head exactly as Humphrey would.

The thought of Humphrey was clashing in my head and Felix completely reminded me of him, I looked at the ground instead of looking at him directly as the thought what I did to Humphrey was unbearable.

"I..." Was the only thing that I managed to get out of my mouth as I started to cry again.

"Hey are you okay?" He said as he took a step forward

I took a step back as soon as he moved.

"I...am Humphrey's mate..." I choked out of my mouth as I was trying to fight back the tears.

He sat down and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Your Humphrey's mate?" He asked me

"Was..." I said while a tear dropped from my eye onto the ground

"What do you mean was, what happened?" he asked me with Humphrey's confused expression

"Ummm...I kind of made a selfish mistake," I said as the incident ran through my mind as it was like yesterday.

"What selfish mistake did you make?" He asked as his ears laid flat on his head.

"I accidently called him a pathetic coyote behind his back in front of my friend and he heard it, "I said as tears begin to flow down my face.

"W..Why would you say that if he was your mate?"

"I don't know, I guess I was scared that my friends will tease me for dating an omega,"

"Humphrey is an omega?" he said as he tilted he head.

"Yes why is that so strange?" I asked as I looked up.

"When we were pups he was the strongest and fastest one out of us pups," Felix said as he

"Really?" I asked thinking that Humphrey was born an omega since he was the perfect omega.

"Yeah, he was about to go to alpha school before he disappeared and never came back, I always thought that he was dead as he fell down a waterfall and carried away by the currents,"

"No wonder I found him floating down a river when I first met him, when I asked him he couldn't remember a thing,"

"So where is Humphrey now?" Felix asked me

When he asked me that question my body felt weak I couldn't barely even stand anymore I collapsed and I curled up into a ball crying into my fur. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest and tore into pieces. My body itself felt like it had gone through a war.

Felix approached me slowly and sat down in front of me.

"Are you okay, where is he? Did something happen?" Felix asked me

"H..H..e...ju..jum..jumped..off...the cli..cliff" I said crying barely being able to speak anymore.

Felix's ears went back and his head down low and if you could hear his thoughts you would have heard nothing but depression and sorrow. He wanted to see his brother again but it was like that he was here for a second and now gone forever. He took a step back from Kate and asked "Why?"

Kate laid there in her curled up ball and cried without answering his question.

"What caused him to jump off a cliff he is probably the happiest wolf I ever known. I can't see him doing that"

Kate didn't move but mumbled something into her fur as she was still crying "It's all my fault! I was the reason for him jumping off. I made him like that..."

Felix's eyes widened and he had nothing to say. He got up and walked in the direction he was walking before. He turned his head. "We should get moving,"

I got up and started following Felix.

10 minutes later

We have been walking for 10 minutes in silence. I can tell that he has been crying since I keep seeing little dark spots on the ground. I decided I should take his mind off of Humphrey's death. "Umm...Where are we going Felix?"

I waited for a minute but he didn't respond. I opened my mouth and was about to ask again but then he started talking.

"We are going to my parents' den," he said

"Oh okay... By the way my name is Kate.." I told him

"Well Okay Kate... we are almost there"

After 5 minutes of walking in silence we reached a lake.

"We are here," Felix said

"Are you sure?" I said as I looked around for a den.

"Yeah,"

"Where I don't see a den anywhere,"

"It's hidden" he said as he walked between two trees that lead into another cave.

I followed him into the cave and saw two wolves talking to each other.

"Kate! what did you do!" one of the wolves said to her

"What?" I said

Lilly walked right up to me and put her face right in front of mine.

"Look what you did to Humphrey" Lilly said, she looked a little pissed at me like my mother would if I didn't do what I was told.

"Wait how do you know about Humphrey?" I asked

"Well look" she said pointing to the back room in the back of the cave. "See for yourself,"

I walked passed Garth before heading to the back of the cave and entered the room. Garth whispered to me "How could you do that to him?" He said into my ear as I walked passed him.

As I entered the back room I saw Humphrey lying on the ground with leaves wrapped around his ribs and leaves wrapped around his head as well.

There were two wolves beside him taking care of him it seems. One of them was male the other female. I slowly approached the three I wasn't sure what was going on but my tail was waging slightly because Humphrey was still alive or I thought he was still alive.

"Who are you?" the female figure asked me

"I'm Kate.." I said to the wolf who was asking me. "Who are you?"

"Kate you say, hmmmm, I'm Coraline" the figure said as she walked towards me.

I took a little step back. "How do you know Humphrey?" I asked as she walked right in front of me and sat down.

"Well" she said as she looked back at Humphrey for a split second "we are his parents" Coraline said

The male figure started to walk towards us. He sat beside Coraline and put his paw out exactly what Humphrey would do if he was trying to make a new friend.

"Hi Kate, I'm Tim," He said as I shake his paw. After a while I let go of his paw.

"Is he okay?" I asked both of them looking at Humphrey

"For now," Coraline said as she went back to Humphrey to check on him.

"If he wakes up, then he is alright but if he doesn't..."

"If he doesn't..?" I asked looking more worried that I already was

"If he doesn't I'm not sure if that he ... is...going...to...live," Coraline said as she started crying into her paws.

Tim tried his best to comfort her as she cried into his chest. "It's going to be alright, Humphrey was going to be the best alpha ever."

I couldn't stand the thought that I hurt Humphrey's family and walked out of the room. As I headed to the entrance of the cave I saw Lilly crying into Garth's chest. I walked up to them and was wondering how they got here.

"Hey Garth how did you get here?" I asked as I sat down.

"Well... it was like this,"

FLASHBACK

Garth's POV

Me and Lilly were walking on the wolf made trail looking around. Evenly the trail led downhill and it seemed we were kinda in a valley, kinda like the one at home. We were looking around all over the valley and when we were near the cliff side we saw something hit the ground. It was Humphrey. We looked up but no one was there. Then we heard running and saw you running away from the cliff. We were about to chase after you but we couldn't leave Humphrey's body alone. So we picked up Humphrey's body carefully and looked for someone who can help us and we ran into two wolves which seems to be Humphrey's long lost parents."

"Wait why did you want to chase me?" Kate asked me

"To find out what happened to Humphrey that made him fall off a cliff," I answered

"He didn't fall he..." Kate said not wanting to finish her comment

"If he didn't fall off then what happe... oh," I said as the idea of Humphrey jumping off the cliff just hit me.

"He uhh he...Jum" Kate said starting to look at her paws

"Why did he jump for?" I asked as I started to get worried.

"M...m..me" Kate said stuttering

"What...what about you?" I asked as I started to get more worried

Kate started to slouch and I can see tears falling from her eyes she kept getting down closer and closer to the ground.

"He jumped off because what I did..."

"Oh that's why..." that's all I managed to say.

Kate started walking out of the den as low as she could get. She turned around to look at Humphrey but continued on.

I was about to follow her but someone stopped me.

"Give her some space to clear her head," the wolf said as he walked in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Felix, Humphrey's brother," the wolf said

"Hi Felix, I'm Garth,"

"And who is the wolf crying over there?" Felix asked as he pointed to Lilly

"Oh that is Lilly, my mate" I said as I was feeling proud saying that. "Lilly come over here, I got someone that you will like to meet,"

Lilly walked over here slowly with her head down and tears flowing out of her eyes. She sat to the side of me.

"Alright honey, who did you want me to meet?" she said as she kept looking down

"Hello Lilly I'm Felix" Felix put his paw out for her to shake his paw

She looked at Felix and her eyes widened but she shook his paw anyhow.

"Yes I know I look like Humphrey or does Humphrey look like me?" Felix said with a little grin trying to cheer her up

"You do or he does.." she said confusing herself

"Yeah the only thing people notice different about us two is our eyes" Felix said

"Now that you mention it, yeah your eyes are different from Humphrey's," Lilly said as she had a big smile on her face.

"Well Lilly Garth, Nice meeting you two but I have to get going" Felix said

"Where do you have to go?" Lilly asked tilting her head

"Well to get our guests some food of course, I'm going to hunt" Felix said with a sly smile like Humphrey's

"You're an Alpha?" Garth asked

"Well if that's what you call it then yes, I am an Alpha" Felix said before turning around

"Oh yeah and cheer up Lilly I'm sure he's okay if he survived a waterfall and a cliff I'm sure that he's fine" Felix said making it sound funny

"Are you sure you are an Alpha?" Lilly said as she started laughing a bit.

"Yep, I just picked some humour off my brother after living with him for so long when we were pups," Felix said as he headed out of the cave.

"Wait for me Felix," I shouted as Felix stopped and turned around.

"Lilly can you go and see if Kate is alright while I go with Felix and hunt for food," I whispered into Lilly's ear.

"Awww do I have to," Lilly said as she made her puppy face at me and wagged her tail.

"Yes Lilly," I said laughing a bit as she walked out of the cave to find Kate.

I ran to Felix as he waited for me. "Thanks for waiting,"

"No problems," Felix said

"And thank you Felix for cheering up Lilly," I said thanking him

"Hey don't mention it, my brother would have done the same thing," Felix said as we both started walking

Lilly's POV

I was thinking where Kate might be but I never had to look for her because I heard her crying in the distance so I just walked where it was coming.

Evenly I found her, she was lying in front of the lake staring at the water crying. I walked toward Kate and took a seat beside her I looked down at her.

"Kate.. please stop crying" I said to Kate putting a paw on her back

"I can't.." Kate choked out

"Yes you can he's going to be fine" I told her

"Why does it matter" she looked up at me crying she looked like she was in bad shape

"You love him don't you?" I said wiping her tears off with my paw

"Yes...but he doesn't love me anymore.." She said when she looked back down

"You don't know that" I said lying down beside

Kate looked at me with the weirdest glare.

"Lilly! He jumped off a cliff because of me what does that tell you" She hissed at me which caused me to look away

"If he didn't love you Kate, he wouldn't have tried to get away from you. He's just hurt.." I said while looking down the lake

"Kate if he wakes up just show him how you feel, Kate he loves you but he thinks you never loved him back, he thinks he was used by you" I looked at her and said looking right into her eyes

"How do I show him I already tried everything" she said

"Let me help with that" I said smiling coming up with a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Theres Chapter 5. R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Spending Time With The InLaws

****HaK: So What Is The Plan Lilly Is Talking About? And Is Someone Keeping A Dark Secret? HERE IS CHAPTER 6****

****I have Changed Humphreys Parents Names For A Complaint Was Filed By Darkpillz. I'm Not Very Good With Names, So If You Can Think Of Better Names Plz Put Them In A Review Or PM Them To Me****

**Chapter 6**

Kate and Lilly were walking back to the cave after Lilly had told Kate her plan to get her back together with Humphrey. Kate thought it was a great idea but she still had her doubts about the plan and if it would actually work giving her current situation with Humphrey. They walked into the cave and noticed Coraline still sitting over Humphrey while Tim was lying down taking a nap.

**Kate's POV**

We started walking towards Coraline.

"Hey Lilly do you mind if I talked to Coraline alone?" I asked Lilly

"Sure I will just be out here," She said as she was laying down.

"Thanks,"

I walked over to Coraline to see how Humphrey was holding up.

"Hey Coraline, how is he holding up?" I asked her hoping for a good answer

"He's getting worse.." She said with sadness in her voice

"I think he might be okay..." I told her

She looked at Humphrey then snapped her head in my direction. She growled at me so I took a couple steps back. She was reminding me of my mother...

"HOW IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY? WHAT PART OF GETTING WORSE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"I'm sorry..." I said to her looking at my paws.

"YOU... YOU ARE THE REASON HE'S LIKE THIS! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY HE JUMPED OFF THE CLIFF IN THE FIRST PLACE! HE WAS TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU! WHY DO YOU THINK HE WAS RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU COULD OF JUST LEFT HIM ALONE BUT NO YOU HAD TO BE SELFISH!

"Coraline!" Tim said as he woke up from Coraline's screaming. Lilly ran into the room as well.

"What is going on here?" Lilly asked

"IT IS HER FAULT THAT HUMPHREY IS IN THIS CONDITION!" Coraline screamed at me as she leaped forward towards me. My body couldn't move. I closed my eyes. I just stood there waiting for pain to come but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Lilly and Tim pinning Coraline down and shouting at me to run away.

I ran out of the den as fast as I could, thinking about what Coraline had said and how everything she said is true. I felt bad for them I never wanted to cause any of this. I never wanted to hurt Humphrey, I just wish everything was back to normal.

Me, waking up in the morning after a great sleep opening my eyes to see Humphrey looking at me smiling, with his signature smile that I will always remember forever. That smile I will probably never see again. I finally stopped running because of the river ahead of me, I slowed down then laid down beside it, wishing that all of this was just a nightmare. I wonder if it is.. I jumped in the water in a some what fail worthy attempt to wake me up from reality, I knew it wasn't a nightmare.. I sat there in the shallow water crying.

**Lilly's POV**

"Kate! Wait up" I said as I chased her but it looked like she didn't hear me because I got no response. I saw her stop at the river and jump in for some reason I had no clue what she was doing but she got up in the water and sat down. Her face looked devastated, shocked, and extremely sad. And I swear she was crying. I walked up to her, but before I placed my paw in the water I hesitated. Maybe she wanted to be left alone, but she needs company. So I walked into the water the sat down beside her and placed a paw on hers.

"Kate.. She didn't mean that" I said to Kate.

"She did.." She said under her breath.

"No she didn't" I said

"Even if I believed she didn't mean it, everything she said was true..."

"Kate... Don't do this to yourself.. You can't blame everything that happen to Humphrey all on yourself" I said

"But everything that happened to Humphrey is my fault.. He's dying... Because of me, his parents thought he died years ago.. They finally found there lost pup, Humphrey still alive, but they might not be able to speak to him ever again, or know how he is what it was like for him, they might have to watch him never wake up.." Kate told me in a guilty voice.

I tried to say something to her but I never wanted to say it, so me and Kate sat there in silence in the water, her still crying.

"Kate?" I asked

"yes..." she said under her breath once again

"If you had a chance to say one thing to Humphrey what would you say?" I asked her egger to know what she would say.

Kate sat there for five minutes before answering. "I love you, is what I would tell him.." Kate said really clear.

**Garth's POV **

As we were walking back for hunting. We got 2 caribou and was dragging it back to the den. I turned my head and look at Felix. He had a huge smile on his face. He was humming like Humphrey would when he is happy or whenever he is around Kate. Felix was a good hunter nearly better than me but if you compare Humphrey and Felix in hunting Felix would definitely win even though I never ever saw Humphrey hunt before but if you compare them two when they are not hunting you couldn't tell them apart since their personality is exactly the same.

"Umm Garth if you keep staring at me like that I might think that you like me," Felix said as he turn his head to face me.

"Uhh sorry you just look like Humphrey or Humphrey looks like you" I said sounding really stupid I admit.

"Well we should look like each other shouldn't we, because we are twins and brothers.

"Anyways who is older you or Humphrey?" I said feeling stupid that I actually said that had said that.

"Humphrey is I'm his little brother" Felix said somewhat sounding proud that Humphrey is his big brother.

"You sound proud of your brother?" I asked Felix

"Of course I am, he is the best big brother anyone could ever have," Felix told me.

"Now how's that?" I asked him.

"He is very protective of me, he is very easy to get along with, he is the strongest wolf I ever seen and he invented log sledding," Felix told me

"So how did he get lost?" I asked him.

"I was playing tag with Humphrey when a huge storm came along. We ran back home because we were getting soaked, but the river that was across from out den was flooded and was flowing really fast. Humphrey decided to jump over it hoping I can do the same, but when he got to the other side by jumping over I was in the river getting pulled away. He quickly jumped into the water to get me, he evenly made it to where I was by swimming with the water he grabbed a hold of me and brought me to the side of the river helping me on land, but when I was going to help him up too, a log hit him and knocked him unconscious, he went under and then he was gone.. I looked everywhere for him but I couldn't find him.. so I ran home..." Felix said looking at his paws while we were walking.

"He saved me but I wasn't able to do the same..." Felix said sounding really bad.

"Felix.. You tried finding him.. you couldn't... it's not your fault.." I said to him trying to cheer him up from what happened in his past.

"I thought he died, it killed me.. But it was heart warming to know that he risked his life to save mine" Felix said starting to smile again.

I felt happy that I made Felix happy again then I turned my head forwards. As I turned my head to see a tree right in front of me. It was too late to stop and I smashed my head against the tree. My vision started to blurred and then everything went black.

After who knows how long, I woke up when Felix right in my face

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I jumped up.

I bumped my head against Felix's head.

"Owww my head," I said rubbed my head

"Teaches me not to do that again," Felix said as he rubbed his head.

"What happened..." I asked him blinking trying t get my full vison back.

"You walked into a tree, it took me five minutes to stop laughing, anyhow are you alright?" Felix said still slightly chuckling.

"Owch.. So umm" I mumbled as I got back to my feet feeling a little embarrassed.

"I seem to have forgotten what we were doing..." I said feeling stupid.

"We were dragging these two caribou back to the den" Felix told me

"Ahhh I see so um shall we?" I said starting to drag one of the caribou.

"Ummm... can we get some water first, I'm thirsty from all that laughing," Felix said laughing a little.

"Of coarse where are we going?" I said not knowing where the heck we were.

"Follow me," Felix said as he motioned me to follow him.

"Okay" I said following him.

As we walked through the forest dragging the two caribou behind us, we stopped behind a bush.

"Why did we stop for?" I asked as I copied Felix.

"Shushhh..." Felix said as he pointed at the two wolves in the water.

"Hey that's Lilly and Kate" I said recognizing the both of them.

"Follow me," Felix said as we started to creep up on them.

I followed him not knowing what he had planned.

"what are you doing Felix?" I asked him as we approached the egde of the water.

"They look sad don't they, so lets cheer them up," Felix whispered to me as he was getting ready to pounce.

"Hmm.. Okay" I said getting ready to pounce.

"You take Lilly and I will take Kate okay?"

"Okay" I said.

"On the count to three,"

"One" I started.

"Two," Felix said

"Three," We both said together as we both pounced on them.

Kate and Lilly both turned around to see us flying towards them.

We both tackled them playfully and pinned them. But Kate took it the wrong way she thought Felix was Humphrey.

"he he he, hey Garth" Lilly said blushing a little as I lean in forward to rub my nose against hers.

"Payback from last time," I said

We stared into each other's eyes as we heard Felix started talking.

"Hello Kate" Felix said to her.

"Ha ha ha very funny Humphrey, can you get off me now?" Kate said as she licked Felix on the cheek.

Felix eyes grew wide as he stepped back from Kate, his face looked shocked. Kate got up and walked towards Felix but stopped. Kate lay her ears down flat on her head and dropped her head.

"I'm sorry Felix, I thought you were..." Kate said as she started crying again.

"I know Kate, you thought I was my big brother didn't you?"

"Yes...Wait BIG BROTHER!" Kate said as she lift her head up to face Felix.

"Yes Kate, Humphrey is my big brother"

"I thought you were older than Humphrey, wow Humphrey can really hide his age with his maturity," Kate said

"Hm" Felix said as he wiped his cheek. He seemed a little annoyed, he wasn't showing it, but you can tell by the way he acted.

Felix sat there staring off into space and you could see him taking a pawful full of dirt, whatever he's thinking about is bothering him a lot.

"Hey I got to go do something," Felix said as he ran slowly into the forest.

Kate looked at him leaving and saw where he was sitting with the claw marks in the ground.

"What's wrong with Felix?" Kate asked me and Lilly.

I looked down at Lilly, because which I was still pinning her. "I have no clue" I said.

I got up and helped Lilly up. "Hey Kate can you help me drag the two caribou to the cave?" I asked her.

"Uh yeah sure Garth" Kate said as she got up but still looking at the claw mark into the ground.

We both walked over to the caribou, and took one each, we started dragging them back. You could tell the Kate was deep in thought about something.

"Kate?" I asked her as we approached the cave.

"Hm" she replied.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"Uhh... Nothing I guess" She said as we got to the entrance.

"I can't go any further Garth" she said as she dropped the caribou and walked off into Felix's direction.

I didn't bother to ask her why not, I grabbed the caribou and dragged them in.

**Kate's POV**

I ran where I saw Felix last and start looking for Felix. After 5 minutes after looking for Felix, I was about to give up and go back to the den until I heard a howl similar to Humphrey's howl.

"Felix," I said as I ran toward the howl.

I ran towards the howl which led me to a cliff that overlooks the whole area that's where I found Felix siting there.

As I approach Felix, I stepped on something wet on the floor. I looked at my paw and saw wet patches on the ground. I lowered my head and followed the trail until I bumped into something. I looked up. It was Felix.

"Ooops sorry Felix," I said as I lowered my head.

"It is okay Kate, what are you doing here anyways?" Felix said to me.

"I was looking for you since you looked like you had something on your mind,"

"I did..." Felix said

"Do you mind if you tell me?" I asked him becoming curious.

"I don't think I should..." he said.

"Why not?" I asked try to get him to tell me.

"No.. it's just the first two times you kissed me, were my first and I'm a little annoyed by that.." Felix said looking away probably because he was a little embarrassed.

"You mean you never got kissed before, but before me?" I asked him.

"Yes.." He said still looking away.

"Well aren't there any girls here at all?" I asked him.

He looked back over to me. "Nope... None.." he said.

"Couldn't you move to a pack?" I asked him eagerly.

"I would if I could but my parents wanted me to stay here for a little while, since I was there only son left, I think that's why they wanted to keep me here" He explained.

"You'll find someone someday I'm sure" I said to him trying to make him feel better.

"I know... But when?" He asked me as if he wanted a straight forward answer.

"Well...Maybe sooner than later, you could never really tell" I told him.

"How am I thought when I'm stuck here.." He said looking over the whole area around us.

"Felix.. Keep howling like you did and they will come to you.." I said to him as neutral as I can put it.

He smiled "Really I didn't think I sounded good, then again I was never told by anyone" he said cheered up.

"You sound like Humphrey you know that?" I said.

"Really? Awesome I love it when my big brother howls,"

"Yes you do, anyways do you know any romantic places around this area?

"Yes...Why?" He asked me.

"Because If.. Humphrey wakes up, I want to know where I could take him for a surprise I'm planning for him.." I said playing with my paw in the dirt.

"Okay.. well I know a couple, there's one close to here wanna see?" He asked me.

"Uh yeah sure" I said as he started walking into the forest.

We started going into the deeper part of the forest but after five minutes we made it to a clearing which was beautiful. There were flowers covering the whole area. It was perfect.

"This is perfect Felix thank you" I said giving him a hug.

"Your very welcome, now would you like to head back now?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry" I said as we both made our way through the forest back to the cave.

As we entered the cave Garth and Lilly was eating. Garth rose his head.

"Where have you two been?" Garth asked with caribou in his mouth.

"Just talking and exploring," I said "Lilly I need to talk to you,"

"Okay," Lilly said "Honey I will be back," She said as she rubbed noses with Garth.

We walked outside of the den and went back to the lake.

"So.. what did you want to talk about Kate?" Lilly asked me.

"I found the perfect place for the plan to take place," I said

"Really, where is it?" she asked.

"I show you tomorrow since the sun is already setting,"

"Okay," she said sounding somewhat disappointed, maybe she wanted to see it for herself.

We headed back to the den and saw Garth and Felix were talking to each other. Lilly walked over to Garth and rubbed noses with him and whispered something into his ear.

As I went to Garth to sit by him Coraline and Tim came out of the room and headed towards out. I stood up.

"How is he?" I asked hoping for good news.

"He is hanging on at the moment, we will see if he is going to make it the next few days," Tim said

Coraline ran at me which made me filch because of before, instead of attacking me she hugged me. I stood there in shock, but hugged her back tightly.

"I'm sorry for what I said before... I didn't mean any of it," Coraline said crying into my fur.

"It's alright Coraline.. You have all the reason too.. You are like my mother. She is very protective"

"Are you sure it's alright?" she asked me still crying into my fur.

"Yes, for sure it is.." I said

"Okay," she said pulling herself away from me and started to cry into Tim's chest.

"Well... I think we all need some rest, how does that sound?" Tim asked everyone.

"Yeah that sounds good," I said

"But before I forgot where are you guys from?"

"We are from Jasper Park,"

Tim's eyes shot open. "Which pack?" he asked us.

"The Western and Eastern Pack,"

Tim's face went pale. "Who is the pack leader of the pack?"

"My dad, Winston and Garth's dad, Tony,"

"Your dads is Winston and Tony?"

"Yes why?"

"I know them..."

"Wait what?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>HaK: SO I LEFT YOU GUYS ON A CLIFF HANGER AGAIN BECAUSE I'M EVIL AND TRAINEDALPHA DIDN'T STOP ME YAY<strong>


	7. The Past

**HaK: Ok sorry for the delay but here we are back again with another chapter.**

**So last we left off Patrick said he knew Winston. How does Patrick knows Winston and what happened between them? The answer lays in chapter 7 so enjoy =D**

**Me: I Have Talked With The Writers Because I HaveBeen Posting Buffer Chapters For The Last Few Times And This Is The Last Chapter On The Buffer List. They Have Stioped Writing The Story For A While The Auther (HaK) Has Gone Into Some Kind Of Depression And The Co-Author (TrainedAlpha) Is Mad At Himself For Some Reason**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Kate's POV**

I stood there in shock when I heard those words come out of Patrick's mouth. He somehow knew my father.

"How do you know my father?" I asked looking confused head tilted and everything.

"He's my friend we go long back.. Well was my friend.." Patrick said his face turning into a saddened frown. Like something from the past was bothering him.

"What do you mean was?" I asked him.

Patrick was about to open his mouth but he just shook his head and looked at his paws.

"I'd rather not talk about it Kate.." he said before he walked passed me and walked out of the den.

I was about to go and see what was his issue but Dawn nudged me slightly before doing so.

"Kate please be gentle with his past he's not exactly proud of it.." She told me before I head out after him.

I followed Patrick, he didn't notice me for a while until he turned around. He continued walking but faster like he was trying to avoid me or something. Kinda what Humphrey would do these days..

"Patrick..? Can we please? I want to know about my dad's past,"

He slowed down, then sped up but finally stopped and sat down waiting for me to catch up. When I got in front of him, I took a seat and looked around looking above the trees and the sky.

"Why do you want to know Kate?" He asked me sounding slightly annoyed that we were doing this.

"Because my father never told anyone about his past and I thought maybe you could tell me whatever happened between you two" I said hoping that nothing bad had happen.

"Fine, it all started when we were both your age," Patrick began.

**FLASHBACK**

It was morning Winston and I were patrolling the border. It was like a normal day. The sun was out and there was not a cloud in the sky.

"Sooo...Winston how are you and that girl you've been talking about?" I asked Winston.

"Great, and her name is Eve " He said

"So have you "done it" yet?" I asked him teasingly.

"What!" He said coughing realizing what I said.

"Woah woah.. Calm down Winston I was kidding buddy" I said still with my eye brow raised.

"I'm sure.." He said

"Well...? Have you?" I said starting to laugh at him again.

Winston had a couple of head shakes then grined.

"Hahahaha! You did too!" I said laughing harder then I already have been.

Winston started blushing and turned his head away from me.

"Can we change topics please," Winston begged me.

"Fine sooo... how was she?" I said falling on the ground laughing.

"I'm not going to answer that Patrick" He said walking faster.

"Ohhh come on give your buddy a hint" I begged him still laughing.

"WE NEVER DID IT," Winston exclaimed.

"Winston look at me" I said while I took a seat.

Winston stopped walking and stood there looking at me.

"Hahahaha! your a liar I can see it in your eyes why are you hiding it?"

Winston started walking and I can see him blushing. "Anyways lets finish this patrol so I can get back to Eve,"

"Get back to Eve to do what?" I laughed as I try to catch up to him.

After 5 minutes later we finished the patrol and headed to Head Alpha's den.

"Hey I'm sorry for before I don't what came over me, it might be this writer putting these thoughts into my head, The nasty one aka Humphrey and Kate (Hak)"

"What?" Winston said tilting his head.

I scratched my head. "Where did that come from? Anyways I'm really sorry for what I said earlier and for whatever I just said before this"

"It's okay Patrick just don't do that again,"

"Okay, I tell you what let me report the patrol to the pack leader and you can be alone with Eve and do it with her since you didn't do it yet," I said winking at him.

"Curse this writer," I said under my breath.

Winston didn't say anything and walked away. I headed towards the Head Alpha's den and when I got near, I heard a yelp and a loud whimper. I rushed towards the den to see a big blur run out really really fast and disappear. I walked into the den to see the pack leader on the ground with blood gushing out of his neck there was blood everywhere in the den. I had no idea what just happened but the leader needed my help I put my paws on his neck to try to stop the bleeding I called for help but no one came.

"Are you okay sir, what happened," I said getting my head around things

"No time to explain" He said with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Sir what do you want me to do?" I looked around confused and scared.

" I want you and Winston to be the next pack leaders of the Western pack...," He said

"But sir your still alive I'm not going to let you die.." I said trying to cover more his neck up.

"It is too late for me, I know I am not going to make it,"

"Sir don't say that I going to get the pack leader,"

" Patrick listen to me I'm dying and there's nothing you can do, you have tried your best and that what I liked about you that's why I picked you,"

"No! Please don't die sir.. I'm not sure if I can be a leader.."

"You will make a great pack leader I know it, bye Patric..." He said as he put his paw on my shoulder letting out his last breath his paw slid off and his fell back onto the ground as he died.

I sat there crying next to the dead pack leader. He was like a father to me even though my father years ago by a hunter. After five minutes of crying Winston entered the den.

"By the way Patrick I need to talk to you about Eve.. " he said as his jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide he was in complete shock of what he was seeing.

"P..P..Patrick.." He said as he looked at the blood all over me as he started stepping back out of the den.

"Winston?" I said looking at him then the body of the pack leader.

"Y.. You killed him.." He said shocked that it was me. All though it wasn't me.

"No Winston listen I came in here and he was like this" I said hoping that he would believe me

"Stop trying to persuade me that you didn't killed him,"

"I didn't I swear" I said walking up to him.

"If you want to become a pack leader why don't you leave this pack and go create your own pack," Winston screamed at me.

"He.. Was attacked.. He made me p..ack leader.." I choked out knowing he wasn't going to believe me I wouldn't it completely looked like I did this.

"I didn't do it.." I said getting lower to the ground.

"Whatever Patrick I can't believe my own best friend would do this from power,"

My ears instantly went down from hearing this from my best friend. "I I wouldn't I didn't please believe me Winston"

"No I can't believe you anymore Patrick..." Winston said sounding ashamed of me.

"I..." I managed to say before I walked passed Winston and ran into the woods.

I looked back once to see Winston looking at his paws. I kept running I needed to Winston and I both knew what would happen to me if the others find me They would have killed me in front of my family.. My mother.. who was fairly old but loving and caring. I ran further and further into the woods getting as far as I can from the pack. I finally stopped when my legs had enough. I stopped at a little pond in the middle of who knows where. I sat there looking at my own reflection. "Looks like I'm a lone wolf now.." I said out loud to myself.

"Now why is that?" A voice came out of nowhere from behind me.

I flinched and quickly turned around backing up into the pond the blood from the pack leader came off my paws and mixing into the water.

When I turned around I saw not anyone I knew but a beautiful she-wolf standing in front of me looking curious.

"I... I.. Who are you?" I asked still backing up.

"I'm Dawn and I was just wandering why you're a lone wolf now?" She asked me.

I looked at my paws and then the blood on me that was everywhere.

"I was blamed for the murder of my pack leader..." I choked out half tempted to continue running.

"So you didn't kill your pack leader?" she asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't think of it.. I was there trying to help him live but my friend came in at the wrong time.." I looked up and told her.

"Why didn't he believe you?" she asked.

"Look at me.." I said looking at my paws.

She took a big glance of me and sighed.

"All I see is a frightened sad wolf that could use a little help" She said walking closer.

"You believe me?" I asked sounding surprised.

"You don't look like you would even hurt a fly" she said reassuring me.

"I'm Patrick by the way.." I told her.

"Nice too meet you Patrick" she said sounding a little happy.

"I umm got to keep going.." I told her slightly backing up from her.

"May I come with you? I know all of the land around here" she said looking around sounding sure of herself.

"My as well I'd be glad if I had company with me" I said.

"Well I thought you could use it she said patting my back as we started walking in a random direction far away from Winston and my family and friends.. The pack that was supposed to be mine.. Patrick said as he finished telling his story to Kate.

**End Of Flashback**

**Kate's POV**

"Wow..." was all I could say.

We sat there for 5 minutes in silence.

"Anyways let's head back to the den everybody must be worrying about us,"

Patrick stood up and start walking back to the den without saying a word looking at the ground throughout the way. After 5 minutes we reached the entrance of the cave. I looked at Patrick he stopped in front of the cave.

"Are you okay to go in?" I asked

"Yes... I'm okay,"

Patrick and I headed into the cave to see Lilly crying into the Garth's chest and Dawn crying over Humphrey's body.

"What happened here?" Patrick asked as he headed towards Dawn and Humphrey.

I headed towards Lilly and Garth.

"Hey what happened you guys?" I asked as I was curious of why everybody was crying.

"H...Hum...Humphrey... isss...," Lilly said but couldn't finish.

"Garth what happened to Humphrey,"

"Humphrey... is... dead..." Garth said as he hugged Lilly tighter looking sad.

My whole world fell apart. One thought kept running through my mind. "Humphrey is dead, Humphrey is dead.

I looked over to Dawn and Patrick but I looked around but I didn't see Felix anywhere.

"Hey Garth where is Felix?" I asked him.

Garth looked up and looked at me. "I don't know he ran out of the cave before anyone could stop him," Garth told me.

"Garth.." Dawn said calling him over.

Garth walked over to see what she wanted she whispered in his ear and looked back at Humphrey. You could see the frown on Garth's and Patricks faces grow. Garth laid down while Patrick picked up Humphrey and put him on his back.

I ran over too see what they were going to do with him.

"What are you two doing?" I asked nervously and a little angry.

"We have to move him Kate he's gone.." Garth said as calm as he could to her.

Dawn laid down in the back corner of the cave and faced her back towards everyone crying still dying inside by the sounds of it.

"Kate please keep Dawn company you can say your good byes later when we put him in the right place" Patrick asked me as he led Garth out.

It was midnight when Garth and Patrick came back into the cave. Lilly and Dawn were sleeping beside each other and Felix came back into the cave a few hours ago. Looking sad depressed and torn apart..

"So where did you put Humphrey's body?" I asked

"At the top of the cliff that over looks the whole area," Patrick said

"Where is that?" I asked

"Don't you remember the place where we had our little talk Kate?" Felix said

"Oh there ok lets go," I said

"You know what lets do it tomorrow since everybody is tired and had a rough day," Patrick said.

"Well okay.." I said

"Well let's get some rest shall we.." I said sounding depressed.

"Okay" Patrick and Felix said heading to their spots where they usually sleep.

I headed outside to sleep I needed the fresh air. I laid down at the entrance outside and slowly cried myself to sleep. Knowing that tomorrow was the last day I'll ever see Humphrey again and it was his funeral.

* * *

><p><strong>Quote: Things must get worse before it gets better Important<strong>

**Read And Review. I Will Try To Convince The Writer To Write More Chapters And Your Support May Help. But For Now This Semi-Cliffhanger Is The End**


	8. The WolfSpirit

**FINALLY THE CHAPTER YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR...CHAPTER 8! ALL CREDIT GOES TO WAR! HE WROTE ALL OF CHAPTER 8 SO LEAVE A VERY SPECIAL THANKS FOR CONTINUING THE STORY FOR ME! **

**SINCE YOU GUYS HAVE WAITED SOOOOOO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER I EXPECT A HUGE THANK YOU TO WAR AND LOTS OF COMMENT ABOUT CHAPTER 8. ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 8! **

**P.S. I RECOMMEND YOU TO AT LEAST READ CHAPTER 7 AGAIN BEFORE READING CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p>The night carried the scent of the cool air and vegetation, the forest seemed to be tremendously quiet, not a single movement disturbed the stillness of the atmosphere. Kate slept terribly in the cave she had picked to rest in, nightmares had made themselves an unwelcome guest in her slumber, disturbing the tranquility of the matter. She stirred endlessly as the dream continuously haunted her, sweat and frustration clouding her mind as she tried to combat the imagined beast.<p>

Kate woke up in a cold sweat, the beads of liquid rolling off her muzzle and hitting the ground with a light thud, mixing earth with water to make small patches of mud on the cave floor. Wiping the fluid off her face she looked up slightly only to catch sight of a small apparition watching her. When she went to study it, the entity dashed out of the cave and into the clearing, Kate quickly followed behind.

"Wait, please, wait! Who are you?" she asked while catching her breath, the entity just stared blankly at her, nothing truly visible in its expression, once again, it darted off, this time down a steep hill.

Kate runs back to the cave where Garth, Patrick, and Felix were slowly waking from their slumber, unrest still present in their eyes as Kate entered.

" I saw Humphrey!" she announced triumphantly, a glimmer of hope in her hazel eyes.

"What? How did you see Humphrey? He's…..He's gone Kate, we buried him yesterday, I think you need rest" Garth said, approaching her slowly.

Kate backed off , "No, no I saw him! I know I did, and I'm going to get him, no mater what you say!" Kate stormed off before anyone could stop her.

The males quickly followed her trail until they came to the place where Humphrey had been buried, noticing something very unusual about the burial ground, Humphrey's body was missing. Everyone was astonished at the mystery that was presented in front of them, nobody had been there to retrieve the body from the burial ground, something just didn't add up.

Kate examined the area more closely, she noticed drag marks leading from the grave to an unknown location that lead away from the area, it sent chills down her spine. Instinctively, Kate's curiosity is peaked and she follows the trail that lead deeper into the forest, a seemingly endless trail that bore an unknown finding at its end.

As they continued to follow the markings that were strewn out across the forest floor, above them a massive storm was forming, lightning and thunder mixing to create a dark and terrible ambience, filling the atmosphere with a cruel sense of fear. Kate was determined to continue the effort, sadly, the storm was too much for any of them to bare and they had to turn back to the cave.

Kate was once again disturbed in her sleep, she stirred uneasily as a bright light flickered in front of her eyes, waking the sleeping alpha. The same spirit that she had encountered before stood right in front of her, a glowing apparition with a blinding silver lining around its body, staring at her ominously, speechless yet graceful.

Kate followed its gaze as the entity searched the surrounding cavern for something familiar. Finally she spoke up, "Who are you?". The phantom turned its head and looked at her, no expression, no words, no emotion, it only stared, straight into her soul.

It only nodded at her, making no attempt to make eye contact and continued to search for what it was looking for. Kate made a sudden attempt to move closer to the ghost, but before she could see who it was, it left in a rush once again, this time Kate wasn't about to let it get away.

Kate followed it quickly, keeping pace as she dodged a number of obstacles that tried to block her path, the determination made her insides burn and move with such intense speed that she felt as if the ground was going to give way to her pounding paws.

The spirit disappeared behind a pillar of fog as her sight was blinded and she was left stranded in the middle of an unfamiliar clearing, nothing but fog and nothingness swallowing the small area whole. When she observed her surroundings more vividly, Kate realized that she was at the same site where Humphrey's body had been taken, the drag marks all too clear on the forest floor.

Without notice, the spirit once again left without a trace of where it had gone or where it planned to go, but Kate didn't care, she felt as though she had been lead her for a reason and nothing was going to stop her now. She tried picking up a scent or mark one more time, nothing came up. Again, she sniffed endlessly for something, some sort of indicator, but nothing, fate was playing a cruel game, a game that Kate had no way of winning.

"Why was I lead here? There must be some explanation" she thought to herself, the thought crossed her mind a few more times, the painful emotion starting to surface as she realized how helpless she actually was. Regret and denial battled with Kate's mentality as she longed to cry out for her lost love, what she had done, what she had failed to do.

Recomposing herself, Kate walked on one more time, hoping for even the slightest hint of Humphrey's scent, something left for her to say goodbye to, one thing she never had the chance to say the first time around. As she steeped out into the opening of a massive expanse of vegetation and lush undergrowth, the marks faded and the trail was broken, only the small dots of a hypothetical map as it trickled away in the soft mud.

Kate knew that it was no use, it was time to return to the cave to tell the others that she had found nothing, that maybe she was losing her senses, nobody would believe a silly story about ghosts and untamed spectres. Kate turned one paw step before bumping into something about her size, falling back as she did so.

When she looked up at the wolf staring down at her, she was frozen, frozen with a mix of fear and surprise.

Lightly the voice spoke, "please excuse my clumsiness, I wasn't looking"…

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this wolf? Does she have any connection with Humphrey? All will be revealed in the next chapter.<strong>

**Leave your comments and Special Thanks to War for writing an awesome Chapter 8! Hopefully Chapter 9 will come soon!**


	9. Time To Take Action

**I Know You Have All Been Waiting Patiently For The Next Chapter. I Have Been Trying To Get The Writer To Continue (I'm Only A Publisher), But He Seems To Have Become Lazy. I've Warned Him That If He Dosn't Write It I Would Post His E-Mail And Allow You People To Spam Him (I'm A Good Friend So I'm Pretty Sure He Will Forgive Me) So Anyways I Can't Get Him To Write It But If You Wish You May Complain To Him At**

**azn_lil_fighter **"at"** hotmail **"dot"** com**

**You Can Mention Me "Steve AMDHome" So He Has No Reason To Be Mean To You xD.**

Please Note That the "at" Is The Symbol (Press Shift+2) And "dot" Is A Period .


	10. A Few Words To Get This Story Back Up

**As You All Know This Story Has Been Dead For Over A Year. (Because Of Me Being Lazy And The Author Has Stopped Writeing.**

**Anyways I Now Declare This To Be A Community Written Story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Here's How This Will Work<strong>  
>1. You People Write The Story And Send It To La6AMDHome# #Hotmail#.#com<br>(Remember To Remove All "#" Signs, And Replace With The "at" Sign)  
>2. I Will Review The Submissions<br>3. I Will Then Choose One That I Like Best And Post It On Here  
>4. If I Can't Find Just One That I Like I Might Merge A Few Of Them Together Or Do Some Editing.<br>5. After I Post It Your Username Will Be At The Bottom

* * *

><p><strong>Here's What I Should Receive<strong>  
>1. The Story, Either As A .doc, .docx, .rtf, .txt, Or Just Copied And Pasted Into The Email<br>2. Include An Author Note (Optional) And Keep It Clean. (I Will Post It If I Use Your Story Otherwise It Won't Be Used)  
>3. Your FanFiction Username And A Link To Your Profile (If You Want To Be Recognized For Your Part Of The Story.<p>

* * *

><p>I Can't Guarantee That I Will Post A New Chapter Up Every Week Seeing As I'm Really Busy With School And What Not But I Don't Like Seeing This Story Dead.<p>

Submissions For Chapters Will Go All The Way Till I Post The New One. At That Point The Submissions Will Close And The New Ones For The Next Chapter Will Open.

If You Have Any Questions PM Me. I Will Get Back To You As Soon As Possible. Now Go Out There And Get Writeing. Cheers \o/.


End file.
